Wanna See You Be Brave
by rozethorngirl
Summary: Puck has spent the last eight months, three weeks, four days, six hours and thirty seven minutes with his boyfriend; and does he even get a little serenade from him? How about a little hand holding in the halls? Or even just a hug before a game? No. Nothing. Kurt is as frigid and ice cold as can be; and Puck is done with it. Eventual Kurt/Puck/Sam


**Title: **Wanna See You Be Brave  
**Rating: **MA/NC-17  
**Pairing: **Kurt/Puck, Puck/Sam, Kurt/Puck/Sam (eventually)  
**Summary: **Puck has spent the last eight months, three weeks, four days, six hours and thirty seven minutes with his boyfriend; and does he even get a little serenade from him? How about a little hand holding in the halls? Or even just a hug before a game? No. Nothing. Kurt is as frigid and ice cold as can be; and Puck is done with it. He wants Kurt to take the advice he's spewed at everyone else and stand up and brave for him. Or else he doesn't think he can stand to be in this state of flux any longer.  
**Warnings: **Angst, Kurt being kind of a cold bitch at first because he's afraid of some stuff that will be explained, Sam comforting Puck, Puck being sad and introspective, Language, M/M Sex and M/M/M Sex (Yeah buddy ;) and maybe possibly a happy ending you will have to read and find out lol.  
**A/N: **I posted this on another site a while ago, I just forgot to cross post it to here. So here you go, sorry it's so late. But please don't hate me for the coldness of Kurt, it gets explained as the story goes on. I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are love!

Puck was sitting with his arms crossed watching Rachel Berry perform yet another one of her vomit inducing love ballads to her boyfriend with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't understand why anybody found her continued support of Broadway week after week all that delightful. It wasn't interesting, and to him it wasn't even emotional or about her love for Finn. It was her about her love for herself and making sure everyone in the room knew she was the number one star and nobody could touch her.

Honestly.

Why did Mr. Schue continue to let her exist as captain again?

Speaking of whom, the man stood up clapping and smiling his slightly constipated smile as she finished. Puck snickered. Truthfully, if it wasn't for the whole underage and teacher thing, those two would be perfect for each other.

"All right, Rachel!" He whooped and turned to the rest of the group for agreement. "What a way to start us off."

Rachel sat down primly, and cut in, "And I feel the need to point out completely _impromptu_ and thoroughly _unrehearsed_."

Finn grinned over at her dopily.

Puck rolled his eyes. Just fucking kill him and be done with already, so he doesn't have to listen to her voice any longer.

"_I_ feel the need to point out that '_impromptu'_ means '_unrehearsed_.' Therefore your statement was redundant and an irritating waste of our time," Kurt, Puck's boyfriend, says from beside him.

Puck looks over at him with an amused smile and snickers again, bumping his elbow with his own.

Rachel turns around and scowls. "I'm sorry, are we in an English class or Glee Club?"

"Guys," Mr. Schue calls.

"I'm sorry do you speak English? Or Rachelnese? Maybe that's why nobody understands you."

The whole room erupts into laughter. Except for Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Schue.

Well, Finn looks like he's trying not to laugh.

Rachel, embarrassed, stands up from her chair with tears in her eyes and storms out of the room; which leaves Finn sitting in his own looking like he just lost his favorite set of baseball cards. He looks back to Kurt.

"Great. Thanks for that," he says angrily as he stands. "Now I'm going to be dealing with her moodiness for the rest of the night and probably tomorrow. Did you _have_ to start in with her? Seriously, sometimes you are just a bitch for no reason at all, and don't think of the consequences for someone else!"

"Hey!" Puck yells after him as Finn storms out of the room in search of his girlfriend.

Mr. Schue is leaning against the piano, merely watching. It's obvious to Puck that over the years he's learned that when emotions run high the kids don't listen to him anyway so why the fuck should he bother.

Puck just rolls his eyes and looks back down at his boyfriend who's inspecting his nails as if nothing had transpired. "Kurt, babe, you ok?"

"Fine, Noah. Why wouldn't I be?" He appears genuinely shocked with the question.

Puck is taken aback for second.

Sam coughs from the back. "Uh. Cuz Finn called you a bitch?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh. Well I am a bitch. Why would I care about that?"

Puck grits his teeth. "Because it wasn't meant as a compliment. It was meant to hurt you. And he's your brother. Hes not meant to say that kind of stuff to you."

Kurt tuts at him and stands picking up his things. "Oh Noah. Trust me, I've been called worse. I can handle one little rotary '_bitch_' comment. And it was worth it to see that look on Rachel's face."

To that Santana cheers.

"So don't worry about it. See you later tonight. I'm making tofu tetrazzini."

And with all the grace and flourish there was in the world, he swooped out of the room leaving Puck feeling stupid and confused.

Sam came to sit beside him and touched his shoulder. "Come with me to the bleachers, bro. You look like you need to talk."

Puck hung his head, and rubbed his temples. Yeah, maybe he did need to talk. He nodded and they headed out the other set of doors.


End file.
